The Kids Are Alright:Clementines Story Continued
by ShipppersRUs
Summary: This story contains spoilers to The Walking Dead: The Final Season full series. The events in this story take place during and after what happens in "Take Us Back" following certain choice made in the game. [Clementine, Louis]
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

Clementine's POV

I was ready to say goodbye, though I wasn't ready to leave him. I prepared myself to finally be with Lee again, to see my mother and father, Sandra, Omid, Duck, Kenny... at least that's what I hoped happened when I got to the other side. I took one last deep breath and closed my eyes, this was it, this would be my last moment with Aj; at least for awhile. As I prepared to die a surge of pain raged through my body, I screamed; he didn't aim for the head Aj chopped off my leg. The walkers roar matched mine as tears ran down my face, my leg was gone in two strikes. Aj was fuzzy through my tears I tried to mumble words the pain was agonizing, it was too much, I blacked out.  
Aj?  
Black out.  
Louis?  
Black out.  
Ruby?  
Black out.  
Blood?  
Black out.

I kept fading in and out, I could barely hold onto any consciousness. I just remember a pain like no other, and how I still wasn't dead, yet.  
My eyes felt heavy with sleep, and there was a tingling pain coming from my left leg. The sound of classical music played lightly in the background, my eyes slowly split apart as I stared at the top of the bunk bed. I started to wiggle my fingers just a bit as my body felt stiff. As I moved my leg I felt a pain like no other coming from my left leg, I yelped with pain, what happened?  
"She's up! Ruby she's awake!" I heard Aj's voice as he ran out the room. I tried to get up but as I sat up the pounding in my head played on repeat, I fought through it. Next, I flipped the covers and saw one leg but not the other. The door busted open before I had a moment to react.  
"Clementine! Whoa, take it easy. Come on lay back down." Though I couldn't take my eyes off the stump that was now my leg, I recognized his voice: It was Louis. He lightly touched my arm and helped me back down. My head was banging and my body was sore, it was easier not to move.  
"My leg!" I started to panic a little bit.  
"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, breathe." I looked at him and started to breathe. "I was bit..."  
"Shh, Clem, you made it. Aj saved your life, you lived." He caressed my face. The door busted open as Aj busted in with Ruby.  
"Clem!" Aj ran to me as I accepted his embrace. It caused me pain but every second was worth it being with my goofball again.  
"How long have I been out?" I asked.  
"4 days." Ruby held onto the ladder of the bed. "We kept you medicated and watered, but I bet your starving."  
"That's an understatement." I felt my stomach.  
"I'll get you something to eat, so I can give you something for the pain." Ruby smiled. "It's good to have you back with us Clementine."  
"It's really good to be back." I shared her smile.  
"Aj why don't you come help me get some things for Clem." As reluctant as Aj was to leave my side, he still willingly left to help Ruby.

I sat up off my elbows as I supported my weight against the back of the bed. Louis helped me adjust then took my hand in his.  
"I thought I lost you." He held my fingers close to his lips.  
"Me too." I closed my eyes, not trying to think about how heartbroken I would of left him.  
"Clem, I know we haven't been... well... a thing for long, but I care so much about you and ever since I met you a month or so back, you've been the best thing to walk into my life since forever and the thought of losing you-" he choked on his words as I saw him wipe a quick tear away. His words slightly took my breath away. I didn't have words to comfort his pain, so I kissed him. It was something I didn't know I needed till now. He lightly touched my face, I could tell he was being as gentle as he could, but I held onto him with as much strength as I can offer. The kiss lingered between us for a few minutes before my hands fell on top of his. I still don't understand how I cheated death, I was bit, I was gone, how did I live?  
"Louis." His eyes slowly met mine.  
"Hmm." I loved the affect my kiss had on him.  
"What happened?" His face dropped with mine following his.  
"I just remember we were all searching for you guys, when we heard a scream. We followed it, then heard another one. It led us to the barn. We all fought so we could get you guys out. I just remember seeing your leg and all the blood... Aj told us you were bit but he cut it off and that you need a doctor. I picked you up and him and I ran the whole way back, I didn't stop for a second until you were in Ruby's care. Luckily she had just finished helping Violet and was able to help before you lost too much blood. When Minnie cut your leg, ironically she saved your life. She got you patched up, and a fever set in. We all thought you weren't going to make it, well all of us except Aj. You ended up pulling through and let me tell you, he never left your side. I came and stayed for as long as I could, but the other kids needed me and I knew you were in good hands." I took my time taking in all the information. Aj made a call and he saved my life. "I'm just glad you're still with us, with me." I smiled as he kissed my forehead. The door slowly opened and Aj entered.  
"Are you guys going to be doing that all the time now?" He said as he brought me some food.  
"Yup pretty much." Louis smirked while Aj rolled his eyes.

"How do you feel Clem?" Aj asked as he sat the bowl of soup beside me.

"I'm in a lot of pain, but I'm happy to still be alive." I looked at the stump that was now my leg.

"I knew you'd live, you're still the toughest person I know." I moved over so Aj could take a spot next to me.

"I don't know Aj, I think you're becoming more tough than me. What you did was very brave." I smiled as the soups flavor overtook my senses.

" No ones as tough as you Clem." seeing Aj's face was everything in this moment. I started to eat the delightful soup, I could tell it was getting cold, probably from sitting outside for awhile. I wanted to eat slow but I was starving and couldn't help myself.

"I think you're going to need a little more, i'll be back." Louis stood from my bedside.

"No it's okay, the others need to eat." I grabbed his arm.

"Clem it's okay, we have enough. What Willy stole from the raiders will keep us going for at least a month or so, we'll make due." He touched my hand then left the room with my bowl, he's amazing.

I turned around to see Aj staring at me. I took him into my arms and held my little goofball.

"I love you Aj." A tear slipped out of my eye.

" I love you back Clem." He held onto me.

The door opened and Ruby came in with some medicine and what looked like supplies to clean my fo- I mean stump.

"Hey Aj would you mind giving us a moment." Ruby started setting things up on our dresser.

"But-" I Immediately cut Aj off.

"It's okay Aj, as soon as she's done you can come back in the room." I squeezed his hand.

"Okay." Aj left the room, but not without a fit.

"Alright let's get you cleaned up." Ruby said.

First she cleaned my stump and replaced my bandages, it hurt like hell. Next I had to take my shirt off. The bruises on my ribs and arms were ferocious, those hurt like hell. She sponged the hurt parts of me and gave me some medicine for the pain, then wrapped up. I could tell she wanted to ask about my brand, but refrained from doing so. Once she left Aj and Louis both entered in all at once with food and Aj with a new drawing of me. I happily took the bowl and beautiful artwork and watched the two change the music to jazz. Louis and Aj danced and were jolly, I laid there and watched the two before drifting to sleep.

I was swinging in my treehouse tire swing, I could see my house 5240 S Grover St., the pool covered up and the high fence behind me. It was quiet, no walkers, only the sound of nature. I took in the fresh air, it felt nice to be back.

"You did it Clementine, I knew you could." Lee gave me a push on my swing.

"I almost died, but Aj saved me." my head dropped, understanding the pain I put him through.

"Yeah sweetpea, but you're still here." He continued to push.

"Still not Bitten." I repeated those words as both my legs were high in the air.

"Still not bitten." He repeated after me.

"I found a home Lee. I really like it here." I thought about Louis, mine and Aj's room, our friends.

"I'm glad Clementine, I'm glad you found people to love you and look out for you. You found gold in this hard life, that's all I ever hoped for you." He stopped pushing and I got out my treehouse.

"Thank you Lee, thank you for saving me and teaching me how to survive." I hugged him as tears poured down my eyes.

"It was you that saved me Clementine." He hugged me back. "Now go Clem, we'll see each other again soon." He stood at my level.

"You can count on it." I smiled as i wiped the tears from my eyes.

I turned around and climbed up my treehouse. I have a new home now.

Thank you guys for reading and all the other talented fic writers for inspiring me to write! I hope you guys enjoyed as I plan to come out with many more parts to this. Before I continue I just wanted to ask if you guys prefer James to be in this story or not depending on how you felt towards him after the last episode, please let me know!


	2. Episode 1, Part 2

Clementine's POV

I woke up to seeing Aj and Louis on the floor by my bed. Aj pulled his pillow and blanket off of his bed and Louis slept on his arm curled up by Rosie, it was the cutest thing. There light snores and the creaking of the old building filled the quiet building this morning. I adjusted in my bed trying not to wake them, but I guess I wasn't quiet enough for Louis because as soon as he heard me shift he sat up to check on me.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You guys look so cute down there." I smiled at the sound of his sleepy voice, something I had never heard from him before.

"I thought I was always cute, that's why you're with me, right?" Louis did his Louis smirk to me and I rolled my eyes. He stood up and picked Aj up to put him in the bed before coming and sitting at the edge of mine. I watched Louis as he watched Aj sleep, I tried to read what his face was saying but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey, you okay?" I reached for his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." He still didn't make eye contact with me but squeezed my hand back.

"What are you thinking about?"

"It's just not fair, you know. A sweet kid like Aj having to make tough calls, doing the things he's done, seeing the things he's seen. When I was his age the only thing I was thinking about at his age was bugs, toys, and what I was going to eat for lunch. He doesn't get to have that at least we knew that life before everything went to shit but he just never got that time." Louis looked at me.

"You're right, it's not fair. I guess it's easy for us too take that time for granted because it was short lived, but it still was something. I never wanted him to have to take life so soon, but unlike us he was built for this world while we had to adapt to it." I sighed.

"Clem?" Louis turned to me." Will you be honest with me, when I ask you this."

"Ask me what?" I got a little nervous about what he was going to ask me.

"Did Aj have to shoot Tenn?" He looked at me very seriously.

"Yes. Louis you would have died if he hesitated. Why do you think I'd lie to you about that." I tried to sit up but Louis stopped me.

"Why though? Why not Tenn? They were close, like really close Clem."

"Well, Aj thinks differently than us, and like he said Tenn was living in a fantasy world that was getting people around him killed; he was becoming a liability. That was Aj's first friend, I mean besides me and I know Aj loved him but Tenn was too innocent for this world and Aj cares just as much about you as he did about Tenn. Try not to dwell on it Lou, at the end of the day, he saved your life."

"I can't be mad at him for that. Clem I want to help more."

"What do you mean."

"I want to be here for the group, Aj, and for you. I want to step up and help more with anything you need."

I smiled at him, everyday I see Louis get stronger and more capable; I got to say it was pretty hot.

"Umm Louis...well I know where you can start, would you mind helping me get to the bathroom?" I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Uhh yeah Clem." He lifted me up and helped me to the bathroom door. "I must say this is not exactly what I had in mind for my first task…. Let me know if you need anymore help, or something."

"Thanks I think I got it from here." I hobbled in leaning on anything I could find. My leg being gone is going to be the death of me.

For the past two weeks I mostly stayed in bed becoming more and more mobile as the days went by. Louis and Aj were such a big help along with everybody else. I hadn't seen Violet though I know she was working on recovering herself. Willy dropped off some crutches she got for me from the Nurse's office for when I felt strong enough to move around. I wanted to do something special for Aj so I asked Willy if he would help me make a tire swing for him, it sucked I couldn't physically do it myself. Most days I couldn't help but stare at my stump and some days I could feel my missing foot as if it was still there. Louis was sweet enough to bring me books to read so I wouldn't think about it so much and oftentimes I read Aj to sleep, well me or Louis. Aj and Louis definitely picked up a lot of slack since Vi and I have been down but the more time passes the more useless I feel. Every morning I wake up I'm staring at the ceiling and thinking about my life, when I was surviving I never had time to think it was about staying alive, but now I have all the time in the world to think and i've been thinking about everything… like why am I still alive yet so many others aren't? How come the amputation worked for me and not for Lee? Did Gabe and Javier live through the war? Does anyone still need me anymore… does Aj still need me?... the more I thought the more I realized i'd rather be doing anything else. I'm getting out of bed if it kills me, I need to feel sunlight and warmth and not be in this stuffy room! I started to sit up, the bruises from my last fight just about healed and it was really my stump that was getting the better of me. The crutches were just by the bookshelf if I could just get there then I can finally get out of here. I started to maneuver myself out of bed as I stood, my leg was stiff and my joints along with it. I held onto the ladder as I made my way to the crutches As I started to do my little hop step I accidentally whacked my stump on the bedpost causing me to scream and tears to run down my face. I fell over and just laid on the ground as tears streamed down my face, I'm useless. I laid there for what felt like forever though it was probably 10 minutes before the door busted open, it was Louis. He immediately put the food down and came to my side.

"Clem, are you okay?" He stood over me, but I forced my eyes closed so he couldn't tell I had been crying.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I told him as I sat up still keeping my eyes closed.

"It's my job to worry about you Clem." He tried to help me up but I stopped him.

"I got it." I pushed myself off the ground and found my balance before hopping back to my bed and plopping down.

"You know it's okay if you don't." He said softly as he held onto the border for the top bunk.

"No Lou, not it's not. I can't survive like this! I'm a liability now." I fought the frustrated tears that threatened to fall.

"No you're not Clementine! Why are you telling yourself that, sure things will be a little harder for you, but you're the toughest person I know. You're needed around here, I need you." Louis looked sadly at me. His words pushed all the air out my lungs.

"You-"

"No Clem, you don't get it, before you got here everything was about survival. I started feeling like… well… maybe this is as good as it gets then I met Aj and though he was a piece of work he made me smile and laugh, then I met you… and your smile, everything about you told me there would be brighter days. Look what I'm trying to say is that I've never felt so alive, so human until I met you and you can't think like that. This world needs you Clementine, not just me." By now Louis was kneeling in front of me.

"I don't know what to say Louis. Thank you." I touched his face. As we slowly leaned in to kiss, our lips met and every single time it always made my stomach feel like I was on a roller coaster, I couldn't imagine never not feeling this way. I didn't want to let go and I could tell he didn't either. I never thought I'd experience this or feel this way about someone, but it was everything. We pulled away as we caught our breath from the kiss.

"I should get back, i'm on watch." He didn't move making me smile.

"You haven't moved yet." I called him out not wanting him to leave.

"Yeah, uh, right." Louis slowly got up and made his way to my crutches. "You need some fresh air, come out today, I'm sure the others would like to see you."

"Maybe I will." I smiled.

Louis left leaving me to my thoughts. I don't know what Love feels like but I think I'm starting to get it. I'm happy I didn't die and all the days I get to spend with Aj and Louis will always be worth the sacrifice of only having one foot.

I picked up my crutches and made my way outside. I was almost excited to be free from my room, and to be around the other kids but I was nervous as well. I headed out and it was a really nice day. I love how warm it is and how bright the sun shines. I made my way to the couches and sat, most of the kids were outside the walls, so I thought I'd enjoy the quiet and watch Louis keep watch, from a distance. A little bit of time passed before the kids came back.

Ruby and Asaim were the first two in and they were holding hands. I was shocked, when did this happen?! I'll have to ask Louis about it later. Next Omar came in and gave me a warm smile.

"Good to have you back Clem." He lit his pot.

Willy gave me a wave and finally Aj came back in. I could tell he was in his own little world, but he seemed happy, at peace. He dropped off the fish and I made my way towards him.

"Whatcha doing there goofball?" He beamed.

Aj headed inside to go drop my hat off, I was glad he left when he did as a happy tear slipped out my eye. I wiped it quick before anyone noticed. Louis approached me with his card deck in his hand. I have a feeling this game is going to be very interesting.


	3. Episode 1, Part 3

**Possible trigger warning for a character mentioned who committed suicide. **

I grabbed my crutches and we all made our way to the couch. Louis sat my crutches down while I took a seat, once he sat I cuddled up next to him. Ruby, Asaim, Violet, came to play this go round. Louis dealt out the cards and apparently today we were playing War. We all put out our cards and Asaim scored the highest card with Louis scoring the lowest.

"Alright Asaim what is something you've been dying to know?" Louis awaited.

"When did this happen." He pointed between him and I.

"I'm irresistible obviously. Brains, brawn, my dashing good looks, wonderful sense of humor; how could she resist." Louis stated.

"Sure Louis, now tell us the real story." Violet flight.

"I'm serious! Clem confessed her undying love for me, we shared a kiss and now she's all about the Lou." He pulled me tighter in his embrace.

"Clem is that true?"Vi studied my face.

"I wouldn't say my undying love, but yeah I guess I made the first move." My cheeks started to grow warm thinking of the moment that felt like forever ago.

"Like I said I'm irresistible." He kissed the top of my head.

"Oh come on Lou, everyone knows you were head over heels for Clem since she got here this just proves that you didn't have the balls to make the first move." Vi called him out while everyone else giggled in agreement.

"Or I'm a gentleman and wouldn't impose myself on a women who could probably rip my throat out with her bare hands." Louis fought back.

"Alright, Alright guys next question." Asaim asserted as we all drew or next card. This time I drew the highest card and Ruby drew the lowest.

"Poor sweet Ruby, come on Clem give her a good one." Louis encouraged me.

"Alright Ruby, so how did Asaim pull you in?" I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Well after the fight maybe a week later I found the sweetest poem on my dresser and it made my heart swell." She grabbed his hands.

"I guess I owe Louis a thank you, I'm not giving it to you but it's owed." Asaim chimed in.

"Wait what did Louis have to do with it?" He never told me any of this.

"Well that love letter would of never seen the light of day if it wasn't for me. I found it in the trashcan in our room and thought it was too good to waste." Louis was all too proud of himself.

"More like rummaged through our trash can, but sure."Asaim rolled his eyes.

"Well look at you now, you're a taken man." Louis gave him a wink. We all continued on to the next swipe of cards. This time Louis got to ask Violet a question.

"So Vi since we're talking about love, would you say you've ever been in love?" Louis asked her.

"Obviously Minnie was my first everything. I remember our first kiss like it was yesterday, we were up the tower looking at the clouds and I kissed her. I was so scared but when she kissed me back I knew I was in love with her. It's funny too cause when I saw her again alive and well all those feelings came rushing back but as soon as we spoke, the way she looked at me it was all different; almost like she was a new person and we never had known each other at all." Violet player with her boots.

"I'm sorry Vi I didn't mean to bring up dark memories." Louis shifted on the couch.

"It's not really dark if you think about it Minnie now and Minnie then we're two different people. The end of the world has a way of changing people, I just wish I knew that before I went partially blind." Vi half smiled. "I'm sorry again Clem. You has to make a tough call and I shouldn't of said all those harsh things to you or tried to fight you when you came back to save us."

The group grew silent as we all just sat there. That's when Aj came running out the building.

"Louis it's done!" Aj was jumping for joy.

"Perfect timing." Louis stood up letting me fall back on the couch.

"Perfect timing for what?" I was confused. That's when Louis picked me up and carried me to what seemed like the music room.

"Okay Clem close your eyes." I thought about putting up a fight but decided not to. What were him and Aj up to.

Aj ran ahead of us as the cold from outside deserted my body to the weakness of the Admin Building. I felt Louis turn and it felt like we were in the music room. I could tell by the musty smell and the tingling feeling I got every time I thought about the moment I shared with Louis in here. When you start falling for someone everything feels familiar in the sense of the places you guys go together and the music room was filled with Louis. He finally put me down as I leaned my body weight on him.

"Now open." I opened my eyes and the room was filled with pillows and red candles. The set up was very romantic. "Alright little man, thanks for all the help! This is where we part ways." Louis set himself up for a high five.

"Wait, I can't stay?" Aj's fave dropped.

"First Clem and I need to talk then you can come back." Louis smiles assuringly.

"Ok hurry up and talk I'll be right on the stairs waiting!" Aj started to take off.

"Or you can draw up the best picture ever!" Louis encourages.

"Ok!" Aj says enthusiastically.

Louis helped me sit down on the soft pillow lay out as gently as he could. Him and Aj doing all this for me almost brought tears to my eyes. After Louis helped me he headed to the piano and reached behind it bringing over two rusted cans of soda and a chocolate bar.

"Wow where did you get these?!" I was completely surprised.

"I found these on my way home the night you- well anyway I found them and thought i'd save them for our real first technically second date." He winked and sat right next to me.

"Lou I don't know what to say." I bit my lip. The emotions I felt were indescribable.

"Speechless I like it." I could tell he was nervous. I leaned in to kiss him and he returned my gesture. It was simple yet so meaningful.

"Aren't you going to open them." I was ready to eat chocolate for the first time since forever.

"Whoa hold your horses Clem, you always have to save the best for last." Louis got up and headed to the piano. "I want to play you the song I made for you, I added words to it, then if you think it's completely terrible you'll forget once you have the chocolate." How could I ever think anything he's done for me is terrible, he's absolutely delusional. I listened as he took a deep breath.

The day you walked through those doors

My whole life changed evermore

You saw through my bullshit

And you're with me through it

Thank you for your love

Your amber eyes are worth more than gold

They carry the secrets never told

I promise to protect you

I promise to love you

In a way you've never been before

Thank you Clem

You're the light I never knew I was missin

Thank you Clem

I'll protect you till my last breath

You deserve the world but till then here's my hand.

I was speechless as the tears slipped down my cheek. I could never understand what I could do to deserve a guy like him. I searched and searched and searched for someplace safe to call a home where Aj could just be a kid without worrying about whatever waited on the other side but I never thought in a million years I would find this and more. I never thought I'd find someone who could make me smile without trying or someone who could care about Aj as much as I do. Someone who could love me for me, past the blood on my hands and the dirty laundry of the things i've done and now I have and nothing could of prepared me for this. I think I'm falling in love…

"Was it that bad… I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He sat next to me I could see his hand lightly trembling.

"Shut up." I cupped his face and slowly brought his lips to mine. He kissed back the butterflies turning into heat. His hand dropped to my waist as he pulled me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer to me even though there was no air between us. It was like my lips knew exactly what to do, even though I don't. My body was tingly all over and I felt really hot like I had a fever but I didn't want to pull away or let go I wanted this moment forever. We kept going for what felt like forever till we heard the door creak and immediately pulled away Louis jumping back what felt like 5 feet.

"My pictures ready!" Aj busted through. Both Louis and I fought to catch our breath.

"It looks so good little dude." Louis chimed in as he tried to compose himself.

"You can't even see it from over there." Aj pouted.

"Aj could you give us 5 more minutes." I couldn't look at him right now I was too embarrassed.

"But Clem-" Aj whined.

"Just 5. I promise Aj." I negotiated. He moped out of the room and closed the door. Louis and I maintained our 5 feet apart as we both tried to figure out what just happened. We both started talking at the same time and stopped as the awkward silence fell between us.

"I guess we should bust out the chocolate before he comes back out here." Louis finally made his way to me. "I'm sorry if that was too much I don't know what happened."

"No! I mean don't be sorry. I liked it, I think… I never felt like that before." I played with my jacket button.

"Me too." He smiled.

He handed me a chocolate bar and it had a note with my name on it with hearts all around. I looked at him as he he watched me patiently open it.

'Will you be my girlfriend. - Louis'

"Louis." My heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten before.

"Eat the chocolate for yes, and run away for no." He awaited my answer. I took a bite of the chocolate and watched his face beam. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes!" He embraces me. We kiss again and the knock was back once more. " Come on in Aj!"

We cuddled up as Aj shared his drawing with us, I haven't been this happy since before everything happened. The boys had the fire going and all rested in each other's company listening to the fire tick. Aj laid in my lap as I rubbed through his kinky hair. We laid there until he was sleep, I dozed off for a bit to see Louis playing the piano. I slid Aj off my lap and picked up my crutches as I made my way to him. As I stood behind Louis I could feel something was wrong, I couldn't imagine what could be wrong in these moments but then it occurred to me that our quietest moments are typically our darkest hours. I rubbed his back as I moved my crutches to sit down next to him. The sad tune he played told me everything I needed to know

"Hey." I started.

"Hey." He kept playing.

"Want to talk about it?" I leaned on his shoulder.

"I don't think so." He kept his head down focused on the keys.

"Ok." I listened to him quietly playing as I thought about all the ways we were different yet the same.

Louis lives, I survive; but we both probably never thought the last time we'd see our parents would be the last time we'd see our parents. It reminded me of what Ben said about Kenny when we were talking once. We talked about how much we missed our parents, he understood me or at least that part of me. It's hard not to know if they're living or dead or something else… until you find out.

"Erin was my first crush." Louis tapped one of the keys over and over.

"Did she go here?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was super quiet but I knew she had a lot to say. She has colorful braces, and the happiest smile." He smiled at the thought.

"Did she have feelings for you as well?" I wondered.

"Maybe. It was hard to say, something happened in her past that would never let me know."

"Wha- what happened to her?" I was hesitant to ask him.

"When it all started they went out searching for help, some of the kids. When they came back I guess she saw something that scared her and she slit her wrist. I found her bleeding out, I was too late. She left me a note, it said keep living and breathing; that they would need me. It said If they don't someone will. That was at the start and it helps me not give up on the darkest of days. Now I have you." He looked at me.

"I have you too." He kissed my hand.

I woke up the next morning to see Aj's bed empty. I assumed they headed out to find the group they saw. I thought about yesterday, how I craved Louis's kiss and now his touch it made me uncomfortable and comfortable all at the same time. I've never needed someone like that before, it scared me. I started to think about what we did, what it meant… and I needed answers. I sat up and put my jacket on as I searched for Violet. I became panicked as I thought about that hot feeling I had, did I have sex?!

I made my way made my way to violet's room and slammed the door.

"Violet I think I had sex!" I held onto the door my eyes wide in shock.

"You what!" Violet sat up from her book shocked. "Wait you and Louis had sex, no way!" She didn't believe me.

"Well I'm not sure actually… we were kissing last night and we kissed in ways that we never kissed before, it was with." I mouthed the word tongue as Violet awaited me to keep going. "I got really hot and felt weird but like all over my body, and I didn't want to stop."

She stared at me like she was waiting for me to keep going.

"What else?" She pressed on.

"Well Aj busted in and I swear we almost ran away from each other."

"Clem…" she rolled her eyes but in a full body eye roll.

"What?" I was genuinely confused.

"You and Louis didn't have sex… well if Aj didn't walk in you may have." She continued reading.

"Well then what was it?" I sat on her bed looking for answers.

"You guys made out and you liked it, that's all." She continued in her book.

"Oh… sorry. I don't know much about this type of stuff." I was very embarrassed, I didn't want to run around telling people we had sex when we didn't.

"What do you know?" Violet gave me here attention.

"I know about periods, masturbation, and I thought I knew what sex was."

"Oh boy. You have a lot to learn." She sat up and faces me.

After my chat with Violet and her almost too vivid description I learned a lot. I learned about sexuality, and bases, hooking up and other stuff. She didn't leave out one single detail. Most people didn't like talking to me about it but Vi seemed completely comfortable teaching me. She answered most of my curious questions but also dodged a few.

I headed back to my room as I journaled some things. A knock on my door took me out of my thoughts and I invited the person in, it was Willy.

"There back! They have stuff." Willy shouted and took off running I got my crutches and headed out to the courtyard.

Aj was the first in carrying lots of fruit with him. He ran and gave me a hug as he headed to set down the fruit. Louis was next holding a bag full of weapons on his shoulder and more food as well. Another person followed behind them, it was James. James was holding a crate of something. He stopped when he saw me and I approached him.

"I thought about what you said Clementine. Maybe you're right. I'm sorry." James was very empathetic.

I thought long and hard for a second. Should I throw him out, what if this is a trap to take Aj. Or what if he's sincere.

"You'll be safe here James." I put my hand out for him to shake. He shook it and headed inside.

"It's good to see you Clementine. I knew you'd make it." That voice echoed through my brain as I recalled all the memories it carried. Clementine do this, do that. She almost had me die with Luke, then tried to steal the car right before Arvo shot me. Her red hair and pale skin stood in front of me. I reached for my knife and tackled her. I don't even know how I was on top her but I was my raged spilled out.

"You bitch!" I was ready to stab her and put her out of her misery.

"Clementine!"


End file.
